Bunk Beds - A White Rose Fanfiction
by flying0potato
Summary: -Modern day AU- Ruby and Weiss are college dorm roommates, and one night Ruby spontaneously has the idea to make a bunk bed.


Bunk Beds

It was around 9pm at night, and both girls were about to go to sleep.

"Do you ever wish you had bunk beds, Weiss?" Ruby asked, laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"I think, as a kid I wanted one with my sister," Schnee answered; also in her own bed.

* * *

The two shared a dorm room together. Their beds on opposite sides of the room. In between the beds was a clothes dresser that the two also shared. In the middle of the room, just before the beds, was a small coffee table with pillows on opposite sides. Under it all, a light blue circular mat. To the left and right of the table, against opposite walls, much like the beds— were desks— Each one decorated with various objects the girls liked. Even further before that, in the corner of the room on weiss side, there was just a mostly pink, medium sized, indoor plant called; Wandering Jew. And on Ruby's side; a bookcase that was actually on the same wall as the door, ignoring the corner to it's left. It was black, and looked cheaply made. However, Ruby didn't really care about the bookcase itself, rather what was inside. It was almost completely full, and held not only books, but various DVDs and Blu rays that she had brought from home.

* * *

"Same..." Ruby replied.

"..." Weiss remained silent, hoping that her roommate would just fall asl-

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby jumped up and sat on her bed. Weiss too, slowly leaned up, and faced her.

"What is it?"

"Let's make a bunk bed!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Everything Weiss was taught growing up had told her that bunk beds were not only stupid, but also impractical. However, for some reason, the idea of making one… She actually wanted to go along with Ruby's idea.

"...Okay then. Let's do it." With her legs off the side, Weiss now properly sat on her bed.

"Really!? I didn't think you'd actually go along with it."

"Well, I am. So lets."

"Alright!" Ruby jumped up with even more enthusiasm than before, practically bouncing off her bed.

* * *

Together, the two began to make the bunk bed. They combined their own beds; with Weiss' on the bottom, and stacks of books in between the bed posts, to add more height. Eventually, they did finish it— Even though it didn't look finished at all. They had made something truly makeshift, and extremely dodgy— a complete mess that had taken almost an hour to complete.

* * *

Ruby wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Done." She confidently spoke while seeming to pose with her hands on her hips.

"This was a horrible idea," Weiss regretted that she went along with Ruby, but was more so disappointed it had turned out this way.

"It's fine, Weiss." Ruby tried to assure her.

"I don't know whether I should be happy or scared that my bed is on the bottom."

"Welp. Guess i'll try it out!" Even though the bed was obviously unsteady, without a care, Ruby was about to just jump onto the top "bunk". Weiss immediately stopped her by grabbing a hold of her hand

"Wait, Ruby!"

"What wrong, Weiss?"

"Just… Just be careful" Weiss let go of her roomates hand.

"Hehe." Ruby smiled a little. "I will."

Cautiously, Ruby climbed up onto the bed… and it was actually perfectly fine.

"See. what'd I tell you Weiss, It's-" I lied. It was not perfectly fine at all. The bed collapsed onto the other one below it, crushing it. Ruby screaming as it went.

"Ruby!" Weiss let out a scream, and rushed over to the destruction. When the metaphorical dust cleared, Ruby was just sitting there, laughing.

"Are you alright!?" Weiss quickly knelt down to check on Ruby.

"Ahehehe," Ruby coughed a little, "sorry Weiss, i kinda broke your bed."

"Don't scare me like that, you dolt..."

* * *

Eventually, the two finished cleaning up the mess— moving all the broken bed parts to Weiss' side of the dorm, along with the remainder of her bed. The two had once again worked up a sweat. Ruby finished fixing up her own bed, and was about to ask a question that had a very obvious answer.

"Wait. Where are you gonna sleep tonight!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ruby just shook her head.

"On your bed."

"Then what about me?"

"You're gonna sleep on your bed too, you dolt."

"So, we're sleeping together?" Weiss took in a breath, and sighed before answering.

"Yes."

"Ooo, I don't know if I'm ready for our relationship to go to the next level yet, Weiss," She jested.

"W-what are you talking about!?"

"You know?" Ruby started to make odd gestures with her hands. Weiss' face immediately turned red once she realised what she was saying.

"It's not like that! you... DOLT!" Weiss threw her pillow at Ruby. She knew where Weiss was gonna sleep from the beginning. Her whole reason for asking that question was just to get a reaction from her.

* * *

"Hey, Weiss?" the two now laid in the same bed, shoulder to shoulder, under the same blanket.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"I really am sorry for breaking your bed…"

"I know you are."

"I just thought… bunk beds would be neat, y'know?" Weiss began to smile. She turned to Ruby, and in turn, Ruby turned to her. Now both laid on their sides, facing each other.

"At Least now we have a reason to get a bigger bed, for the both of us."

"both of us?" Ruby queried.

"Unless you like sleeping on your own?"

"N-no, I'd rather sleep with you. hehe." Weiss' giggled a little also.

"Would they even let us only have one bed?" Ruby curiously asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't say no to me."

"Ah, right. You are pretty much the princess of the state, afterall."

"Hey, if I'm stuck being his daughter, then i might as well make the best of it."

* * *

A few moments of silence passed.

"... I still feel kinda bad though"

"I know you do," Weiss smirked, "...you can make it up to me later." Afterwards, kissing her girlfriend on the nose, and then shutting her eyes— finally going to sleep.


End file.
